Mystic Wind
by MustardGal
Summary: When one enemy comes and you find out you're the only one who can save everyone, can you do it? Oneshot


**This will be one-shot, and to my Oh Dear reviewers, hopefully I'll get the chapters up soon!**

**Genre: Tragedy; has violence, blood, scary skeletons :rawr:**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Two average friends, a teenager of 16, named Taly, and Mystic, age 15. What happens when a powerful enemy comes into Runescape, and only Taly and Mystic can fight it?**

Mystic grinned and looked at Taly. "You're getting better than fishing every time I look at you."

Taly just shrugged his shoulders. "You were always better than me."

"One day… one day, you'll beat me," Mystic said, slinging a net of lobsters over her back. They had been camping in Port Sarim for a while now, packing up on lobsters for battle. They also had a job of selling these lobsters to a company. Mystic was beginning to feel a bit wary, for they had been there several days, and not that much sleep. Their stock of lobsters was growing quite huge, and they had to make several trips to the island and back. They weren't allowed to camp on the island for other people wanted lobsters too, and they couldn't hog all of them.

Taly boarded the ship, Mystic following after him. The ship was long and narrow, and Mystic set the lobsters down near the stern. She went to the front of the boat and closed her eyes, feeling the wind against her. It refreshed her. Staying in the wind like this was one way to cool off.

Taly walked up next to her. "I swear, Mystic, you'll become the wind someday. You always love everything done with the wind."

Mystic grinned and sat down. "I know. I guess it just gives me a good feeling."

"Someday I'm afraid you'll fly away with it," Taly said, a hint of worry in his voice. He sat down next to her in a state of seriousness.

Mystic sighed and looked away. "Wouldn't you want to though? Have adventure, excitement… I mean, all we've ever done is trained to work. We've never actually have fought anything, except for the average goblin and whatever low level creature, including goblins."

Taly kept gazing at Mystic. "You know we aren't fighters, Mystic. I've known you since we were kids, and you're too soft-hearted to be a mean killing machine."

"A mean… killing machine?" Mystic stuttered and looked at him. "Not that kind of killing!" Mystic laughed and stood up. She struck a pose. "I want a life full of adventure, handsome princes running to protect me, and I actually finding true love." She grinned and looked dreamily into nothing.

Taly sighed and looked the other way. They've known each other for so long, yet… Taly got tired of her talking of other guys, handsome princes on white horses or whatever… Taly did indeed have a handsome face, but that didn't seem to matter. She could never see anything for him.

Mystic kept babbling on about the love of her life.

Taly rolled his eyes. Maybe it was good she didn't see anything in him, with that washed out brain of hers. He laughed and took back the washed out brain part. She was one of the smartest people out there, and nobody could deny it. Only her weak point was having to do with fighting. She was a skinny thing, having suffered from a disease that had spread across the towns a couple years ago. The after effects kept the person weakened for a long time. She was probably even stressing with even carrying the lobsters, which weighed a lot.

"Taly, stop having such a sad face! We're almost to the camp!" Mystic shouted and picked up her net of lobsters.

Taly did wipe off the sad face and followed after her, going to the small two tents not far from the deck.

Mystic stopped suddenly and Taly bumped into her. "Mystic, why'd a stop so sudden…" Taly stopped when he saw the expression on Mystic's face. "Uhh, Mystic? You ok?"

Mystic didn't answer except walked to her tent and looked inside it. "Something's wrong, something doesn't feel right," she said worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Taly asked, following quietly after her.

Mystic nodded her head and then pointed to some dark figure walking their way. "Taly, who's that?"

The dark figure wavered and disappeared. "Taly…?"

Taly dropped his lobsters and grabbed Mystic's hand. "We're leaving, now! Run!"

They both turned around and saw that the black figure was in front of them.

Mystic screamed and went for her sword, Taly doing the same.

The black figure just laughed and looked up to them. They could see a dark face, outlined with black streaks. He moved faster than the eye could see and held tight to Taly's neck.

Taly gasped for breath. The man's grip was astonishing.

Mystic screamed and thrashed out at the dark figure. Her hand just went through it. Mystic all the sudden felt a tightness in her throat and collapsed on the ground.

Taly gasped for air. "What- k-k-kind of-f new tr-r-e-eachery is this…?"

The dark figure laughed. "I am the dark wizard Zafarin, the strongest out of all the dark wizards, and soon to be conqueror of Runescape."

Taly and Mystic barely had time to hear what he said, for darkness, soon met them, and they collapsed to the ground, the dark figure picking them both up, one in each arm, and disappeared into thin air.

Mystic woke up groggily, puking up whatever was remained in her stomach. Her head felt fuzzy, and her eyesight was blurry. She tried taking in gulps of air and tried to breath, but it was filled with the stench of decay. She soon started coughing again.

"Try not to breathe in heavily," a voice said.

Mystic felt strong, lean arms lift her up, and she was carried over softer ground. "Taly?"

"Shh… It is I," Taly said.

Mystic sighed in relief and leaned her head against his chest. "What happened?" she asked, a sob catching in her throat.

Taly shook his head. "I've no clue."

Mystic sighed again and looked slowly at her surroundings. Just when she realized what surrounded her, she shrieked and fell back against Taly. "Taly… there're… there're…"

Taly rubbed her back. "Don't look."

There were decaying corpses all around them, skeletons that still had flesh, though it was rotting, and a few rats would come out once in awhile and gnaw on their flesh and bones. Some skeletons looked very old, for they could be seen that they were turning into dust. But there were some that seemed were brought in several weeks ago. Their skin was rotting a little, blood splattered everywhere on their clothes. Some eyes were chewed out, some fingers or toes missing. Rats probably did all this. These people… could've even been put in this jail cell not a few days ago.

In the end… it was gruesome.

Taly himself couldn't bear the sight of it.

They stayed holding each other until the door of their cell opened. The dark figure came in, seeming to hover a bit above the ground. He knelt in front of them, and finally, they could see his face. It was a skeleton.

Mystic gave a little whimper and hugged Taly even tighter.

The skeleton spoke. "Taly of the bloodline Plathes? Mystic of the bloodline Wind?"

They looked at him confusedly.

The skeleton gave a laugh. "Oh, this is wonderful. The two don't even know what bloodline they are from."

Taly had the guts to speak. "What of them?"

"So you know, do you, boy?"

"No-o…" he said, mumbling. He felt like such a weakling. He was eighteen, for heavens sake! With his free hand he felt for his sword. It wasn't there.

"Oh ho! You will not find any weapons on you," the dark figure said. He lifted a finger and Taly couldn't move an inch of his body, Mystic's doing the same.

"Children of my most hated enemies, joined together," the dark figure mused.

Mystic found that she could move her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Your parents, and this boy's parents, were enemies, and yet, I was both of your parents enemies. They eventually succeeded in killing my body, yet my spirit was saved. I see your parents though, did not making it in living after they had killed me."

"How did they both die?" Taly said, quietly.

"They were both in the same building, hunting me, and how I died, they had both combined power. They used the worse spell they could think of, and that included them dying along with me. What they did not know…" The skeleton gave a little laugh. "I had sold my spirit to Zammorak, and then vowed to kill all of your relatives."

"Look around you," the skeleton said. "Recognize them? I suppose not, you were both orphaned after I killed your mothers after both your fathers had died. These are your relatives."

Taly and Mystic gasped.

The skeleton laughed. "Now you are the only nuisance left, and I will take the boy's body and gain even more power."

With that said, he disappeared, the door to the cell closing by itself.

Mystic and Taly found they could move again. Mystic straightened herself, and small tears appeared in her eyes. "We're going to die, and we didn't even know anything of our relatives or parents."

Taly pulled her back into his arms. "Shhh…" he cooed.

Mystic hiccuped and sobbed quietly into his shirt.

Taly sighed. Is this the adventure Mystic wanted? He thought. Taly sighed again and thought of an idea. "Hey, Mystic, you know that song that you used to sing when we were little?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't remember it."

Mystic gave a laugh; even though her life was pretty downhill from hear on. "Listen…

'As I walk up the path

Listening,

Watching,

Waiting,

For you to return,

I turn and look

Up to the sky

Wishing upon the heavens,

That you could return

I practice daily

Wearing the Mystic Headband,

Of the Wind Clan…" Mystic's voice faded away and she rubbed her head. She twisted her silver colored hair around her fingers, and said, "That song… that song must've been from my family…"

"Maybe… that's why you like the wind so much," Taly said. "Mystic Wind… Taly Plathes… At least now we know our last names now," Taly laughed.

Mystic didn't join in on the laughter, but stood up, looking at the decayed corpses. "Wearing the Mystic Headband…" she sang quietly. She walked around, looking at the corpses. Finally she stopped in front of one. "Mystic Headband…" she said again.

Taly got up and followed her, finding her gazing at a corpse that was a fading skeleton.

Mystic reached out and grabbed what little clothing the corpse was wearing. She grabbed a long cloth and held it to what little light shone through the small hole in the ceiling.

"Uh, Mystic…?" Taly said.

"Something is written here…" Mystic said. "_This Mystic Headband is from the Wind Clan, and in the hands of a Wind bloodline, it can do Mystic things…"_

"Mystic… I think it has…. Something to do with you…" Taly said.

Just as he spoke, the long cloth shone and transformed into a long, neat bow. An arrow also appeared. Mystic looked confusedly at them. "Taly…?"

All the sudden the wind blew from nowhere, and it seemed to carry words on it.

_Use the bow_, it whispered silently. _Seal him away forever!_

Mystic once again closed her eyes and felt the wind surround her. No wonder the wind had given her strength… It ran in her blood, she could feel power coming out of the bow into her body.

Taly took a step back, astonished at the site of Mystic. She was shining, and she opened her eyes and gazed at him.

"Taly," she said. "I understand now, about my mission. About my adventure."

She grabbed Taly's hand. "Let's defeat him. As far as we know, he's shed enough blood."

Taly could feel her strength flowing into him. "Ya know, Mystic…" Taly said slowly. "You would've made a great wizard."

Mystic grinned.

They came to a stop in front of the cell door, and it opened loudly, its hinges making noise to wake the dead.

They walked out and climbed stairs that would land onto the roof. The skeleton was already waiting there for them.

"I figured you would find out how to escape," he said. He produced a staff out of thin air and started forming an attack.

Taly had no weapon, and Mystic only had one arrow. She knew it wasn't time to shoot it yet. There would be a time.

The skeleton was holding his staff in the air, storm clouds forming in the sky. He seemed to be trying to call down lightening. He laughed and shot a bolt of lightening at them.

Taly jumped protectively in front of Mystic, holding out his arms. He could feel the power he had gotten from Mystic flowing through him. He could create a barrier. A bright light shone from his fingertips, and he spread out his arms wide, blocking off the bolts of lightening.

Mystic took the chance and sprang toward the skeleton.

Taly shouted, "Mystic! You can't do it! You don't know how to fight!"

"Neither do you!" she shouted over her shoulder. She jumped at the skeleton, passing right through him. She landed on the ground in a roll and realized she had made a stupid mistake.

The skeleton already had a bolt of lightening bolts headed her way. She couldn't escape. They caught her, electricity running through her body. She couldn't control her body; it kept on jolting with every pulse of electricity.

She almost blacked out, but Taly had put a barrier up and was driving off the bolts.

The skeleton laughed again. "You think you can hold them off?" He then shot hundreds of bolts at them.

Taly struggled to hold against them, and he didn't last. His barrier collapsed, him sliding into Mystic, throwing them back a ways. He tried to protect her body with his. Taly couldn't hold out on them, and eventually collapsed on Mystic.

The bolts stopped and Mystic slowly got up, pushing Taly softly off her. "You seem pretty confident you'll win, don't you?" she asked him.

The skeleton grinned. "Why wouldn't I? I'm fighting against two rookies, who don't stand a chance."

Taly groaned and got up, standing up to stand beside Mystic.

"Don't you die yet, boy, for I still need that body of yours," the skeleton said. The skeleton then disappeared and appeared right in front of Taly. He reached out and touched Taly's arm, sliding in. He started to mend himself into Taly's body, to overtake it.

"Taly!" Mystic screamed.

Taly didn't know what to do. He couldn't control his arm anymore, and soon it was his leg, his other leg, his other arm, and then his whole body. He couldn't control it. He felt his fist rush towards Mystic's face; his fist moving faster than Mystic could dodge. It hit her square on the face, sending her sprawling to the ground.

He could still control his shouts, his mind. He shouted, "No!" but it did no good. His right hand summoned a sword that appeared out of thin air, and his body rushed towards Mystic.

He couldn't control the sword driving into Mystic's stomach, the pure madness he felt against the skeleton. But that was only for a second.

For he had an arrow sticking out of his chest.

The skeleton inside him shrieked, for he had never expected that Mystic would shoot her own friend.

This time, the spirit would die, for the arrow possessed a power passed down from the Wind clan generation to generation, a power not even the great skeleton could fight against. The skeleton gave on last scream and diminished.

Taly gained control of his body, and he fell, landing next to Mystic, who had a sword through her stomach, and him, who had an arrow in him. He coughed out blood, and collapsed next to her.

"Taly…" Mystic said, in a voice that sounded scared and guilty. Her voice came out in sobs. "I d-didn't see any other way…"

Taly grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I think it was supposed to end this way…"

Mystic grabbed hold of the sword in her stomach and yanked it out with a little cry. She laid back down and looked at her hands. They were beginning to fade away.

She began to understand. Now she would become the wind.

Taly gasped at her disappearing body. "Mystic?"

Mystic rolled over slowly, a tear escaping her eye, rolling down the side of her face. She leaned in, and kissed Taly lightly on the lips. "Taly, you were my knight in shining armor, my handsome knight…" She closed her eyes and more tears squeezed out. "I'm now becoming the wind, to join my family."

Taly felt tears of his own coming out. "Mystic…"

Mystic closed her eyes, and whispered, "I love you," and her breath didn't come again.

"Mystic…?" Taly said, fearful.

Mystic slowly faded away.

Taly ripped the arrow from his stomach, ignoring the pain. He grabbed what remained of Mystic, and then he held nothing. "I love you," he said out loud. He then quietly started crying angry tears. "Mystic…"

He then decided. He would not die. He would live, to wander a restless life, gaining power, and try to rebuild his family name. He would live for Mystic.

He got up and slowly walked away, holding his wound, and wiping blood from his mouth.

A light breeze picked up, and he heard a voice.

_Taly…_

He sped around and saw no one.

_Taly… look towards the wind for help along your way…_

He closed his eyes and breathed the air in, feeling the wind rush around him, as Mystic often did.

_Do not forget me…_

He opened his eyes, and grabbed the bow and arrow. The blood had washed off from the arrow, and the arrow and bow shone, combining and becoming a cloth again. He wrapped it around his head, to pass on to generations. He walked on, hearing the song in the wind.

'_As I walk up the path_

_Listening,_

_Watching,_

_  
Waiting,_

_For you to return,_

_I turn and look_

_Up to the sky_

_Wishing upon the heavens,_

_That you could return_

_I learn daily_

_Wearing the Mystic Headband,_

_Of the Wind Clan…'_

**Wow… first major scary thing I have written. :shudders: remind me not to write things with alot of blood in them at 1:00 in the morning! Its scary at least to me. **

**Well, I do hope you guys like it. I love writing one-shots! And :cough: tragedy's for some reason that I can't explain.**

**Grrr… I don't know if I should make the Oh Dear sequel a tragedy or not… I'm afraid I won't survive long if I do that…**


End file.
